The Daughter of the Pearl of the Orient Seas
by UNAMED PERSON
Summary: After Philippines' death, her daughter now lives on. But no one knows about Maria's daughter or who the father was except for the two of them. Secrets are to be unraveled and a surprise waits. What would happen now? OC!PhilippinesxJapan /PiriHon


July XX, 2XXX

"Mama!"

"I-I'm sorry _anak_[1]…" Maria was dying slowly for she got stabbed.

"But mama…" Clara's eyes started to fill with tears. It was supposed to be a usual happy day for them, until Clara almost got lost and was nearly going to be killed. Her mother took it in for her most precious daughter.

"R-remember, I l-love y-you so m-much. I'll d-do anything f-for you…" Her knees fell to the ground.

"I love you also mama b-but…" The 3-year-old hugged her mom tightly.

"N-no buts. You h-have t-to go… find someone. N-never t-tell anyone who your m-mother or f-father is a-alright?" She smiled to her. Then she let go of Clara's grasp and then said her final words.

"Y-your f-father i-is…"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the World Conference_

"Where on earth could Maria be? It's been more than an hour already!" Germany was starting to lose his patience.

"I have no idea." England replied.

"I can't wait anymore! Let's start the meeting and I'll do introductions first!" America was about to call the conference to a start when suddenly-

"England! Someone's chasing me~" A cute flying creature was heading towards him.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Where have you been and who's chasing you?" He said hugging his friend tightly.

"Oh my god IT IS REAL!" America said with a shocked and horrified(?) expression on his face.

"A little girl!" It cried out.

"A little wha-"

"Owwww~" A toddler tripped in front of the door.

"It hurts…" She started to cry.

"WHAT'S A CHILD DOING IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM?" Germany shouted out.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" England asked his 'friend'

"Yes!" It cried out

"Don't cry! Come here." Spain showed his fatherly side. She then sat on his lap.

"Now tell me _niña, _where are your parents and why are you here?" He said with a soft spoken voice.

"Mama…" The 3 year old girl started to cry again. _"_K-knife…b-b-blood…" She stuttered.

"I kept o-on running… *sob* then there w-was a cute flying b-bunny…" She said.

"I see. So your parents died, am I right?"

The girl only nodded in reply.

"Do you have any living relatives?"

This time she shook her head.

"What is your name then?"

"C-clara… Clawa Dela C-cruz." She told him with her baby voice.

"Let's send her to the orphanage later." Germany commanded but was opposed by Hungary.

"Aw, come on! Can't someone take care of her instead? I mean she's cute!" She exclaimed

"I agree with Hungary. Maybe I can pass my awesomeness this way." Prussia seconded the motion.

"Fine, but we let the kid decide." Germany acceded.

"Niña would you like to stay with me?" Spain was the first to ask

_Spain may be a good father, but based on my experience it would be hard to have as one. You can't make many decisions on your own._

Clara shook her head.

"Ve~ What about with me and oni-chan?" Italy decided to ask her next

_North Italy is nice to be with, but since his brother is there you inherit bad behavior._

She did the same.

"Do you want to live with me?" England asked next.

_You wouldn't survive with his cooking._

Again she refused.

"How about with me mon cher? We have really good food!" France tried to convince her too but-

_France is a pervert._

She refused once more.

For sometime many countries tried to convince Clara to live with them but she said 'no' to all of the requests except for one.

"W-well, would you like to live with me?" Japan asked, without being sure of asking the girl.

_Japan is nice. He is polite and well behaved, his culture is interesting, and he's a nice person to be with. Just don't read any yaoi or something like that. He has really good food too._

Without hesitating, she nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Well everything is settled, let us now start the meeting." Germany gave the signal to start.

* * *

After another _usual _meeting, Japan and Clara headed to his home.

"Wow! Your house is nice just like what mama said!" Clara was filled with awe.

"W-wait, has your mother been at my house before?" Japan seemed shocked at what she said.

Somehow lying, without her knowing it, she said innocently: "No, she just said that Japanese homes look nice like this."

"Oh, I see." He sighed with relief.

* * *

"Since you're staying with me from now on, I just want to know you more and about your family. Could you at least give me some information about your parents?" He asked her while placing tea on the table.

Clara knew almost everything about Philippines, her mother. But during to last moments of Philippines' life, she told her not to leak anything important about her(Philippines) her father and her(Clara) identity. And her father, all she knew was his name, but not the human name.

She had to lie, but instead she said the truth as the truth but _like _lying also.

"Mama's name was Maria." She said while gathering her thoughts.

"But I don't know what _itay's_ name was." She finished.

"I see." He replied.

"I'm sleepy now."The little girl yawned and her eyes were droopy.

"Alright, let's sleep now" And he brought her to their room.

* * *

_Words like these mean flashbacks of what Philippines told her before._

She had to lie. You'll see why... soon.

anak- tagalog daughter or son

itay- tagalog for father

This story might be long~

Until next time!


End file.
